Smiles are Fake
by SasuNaru-kun
Summary: AU, SasuNaru. Treachery, pain, blood. How much pain will these two go through?
1. Smiles are Fake

Story is different now. Originally known to be written by SasuNaruLover.Original name **All I Wanted**.

Disclaimer: I OWN NARUTO! A guy in a white coat comes along and says, "Come on, time to go back to the asylum now."

Me: Aw, do I have to?

White coat guy: Yes, come on, let's go.

HomiF: SasuNaru-kun does not own Naruto!

**Smiles are Fake**

**See, look at my pretty little mask.**

**Unable to see beyond,**

**Unable to see through.**

I thought we were the same. Alone, unwanted. But you had everything I wanted. Everything I needed. Love, admiration, memories of your family. You could do anything.................... we were too different. I always wanted to be like you... I aspired to be like you, but you never spoke to me. Never looked my way or at least said a simple "Hi!" .......... You were like everyone else.

(Takes place a bit after chapter 228)

"Hehehe, Dobe," Sasuke Spoke with an evil grin on his face. "You lost!"

Naruto just looked down and stared at the ground as Sasuke held him up by the collar of his orange jacket.

"Dobe," Sasuke brought Naruto by his collar for eye contact, "Weren't you trying hard to beat _ME_?"

Naruto still looked down and remained silent.

"ANSWER ME!" He shook Naruto violently.

Naruto brought his eyes up to make contact with Sasuke's. Naruto's eyes held nothing but sadness.

"Why does it have to be this way? Sasuke, we are the same. Lonely, cold, and alone...and we are also alike." Naruto said finally.

"You think you understand the pain I've lived with ?! Dumbass! I saw Itachi kill my parents, over and over again! ( Mangekkyou Sharingan) I've been alone a different way!" Sasuke angrily and bitterly yelled.

Naruto gazed at him with a look of pain, hurt, and rejection as he told the time-old story of his life.

"Twelve years ago, the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into a newborn child. This child grew up shunned, hated, and rejected for all of his life for something he didn't do. The villagers thought of him as the Kyuubi and the children hated him because everyone else did. He thought that no one even bothered to care about him, but one day he found that person. That day the boy became a shinobi. Eventually he found friends who cared. .... The boy was me!"

Sasuke's face held a look of surprise.

'That explains everything! Especially about the fight! The power was Kyuubi's!'

"I did want to beat you, but I've finally realized something."

He brought himself closer to Sasuke.

"I've realized that I love you!" Naruto burst out.

Sasuke stared at him with shock.

**A harsh word passes by,**

**Oops, another crack,**

**On the mask that is annoying,**

**Stupid, rude, and dumb.**

'He loves me?' was the only thing running through Sasuke's mind.

"But," Naruto continued. Sasuke's head snapped up to look at him. "You've never noticed me or looked my way," Naruto said sadly.

'What are my feelings for him?' He felt towards Naruto something he had never felt before. It was just how he felt for his family, only so unlike.

'I love him back!' Sasuke thought in shock. Naruto was the only one who really cared for him. The only one who tried to see beyond the mask. But, he couldn't go to Naruto, no matter how much he loved him. He was an avenger for god's sake. He couldn't run back to the village with dead last! He had a revenge mission to fulfill!

As this clicked, he moved nearer and nearer to Naruto.

"Foolish baka, I could never love you! I love no one!"

He moved nearer and nearer to Naruto, unconsciously, unable to stop. He was drawn to Naruto. Naruto felt heartbroken, to fall in love with the impossible, to love the unlovable. Sasuke saw the pathetic look on his face.

'So kawaii!' Sasuke thought unconsciously.

He pressed his lips to Naruto's, not thinking about it at all. It felt..... so right. Naruto was stunned at first but then started to kiss back as eagerly as Sasuke, satisfied with knowing that Sasuke might love him back. The innocent kiss turned into a tongue battle as Sasuke and Naruto fought for dominance. They broke for air.

"I don't even know why I did that," Sasuke murmured.

**One finally looked beyond the mask,**

**And saved me from myself.**

**Before I was lost in the borders of illusion and reality,**

**And drowned in the deep darkness.**

'Stupid, it's cause you love him.'

' Huh!!! WHO SAID THAT!'

' Me, your conscious. We haven't spoken for a long while. How are you?'

'So that's why. It's cause I truly love him.'

'No duh, Genius!'

"Sasuke?" shyly asked Naruto. Sasuke snapped out of his stupor.

"Why did you kiss me?"

".......Cause, I think I love you."

"YOU DO?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing."

Killing Itachi could wait a while. He could get stronger and train in Konoha with Naruto. As long as he was with the one he tried so hard to not love, he would be happy.

"Sasuke, are you still going to Orochimaru?" Naruto asked timidly.

"Not for now." was Naruto's answer.

**That one who looked beyond the mask,**

**Is my only true friend yet.**

**But I hope it could be so much more,**

**Than just a little friendship.**

**TBC**

So there you all go hope u like it. The poem is all mine I tell you!! I didn't like the story before so I changed it.

The plot comes in later chapters.

HomiF: See the purple button......... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Love is Worthless

Hey guys, itz chappy 2. Over and out. Now here's my muse, drums roll please, HomicidalFreak

Disclaimer: HomiF: SNK does not own Naruto but she owns her poem Love is Worthless, a poem about Sasuke's old feelings about love.

**Love Is Worthless**

It had taken two long days to get back to Konoha, and a long journey, too. Somehow, the two boys found themselves fighting in front of the door of the Hokage's office.

**Love is worthless,**

**Not for me.**

"You open it."

"No, you open it, you chicken!"

"Who's the chicken here?! You're the one too chicken to open it!"

"In case you forgot, you big baka, I'm in big trouble for betraying the village, remember!"

"Sooooooo, you open it. It's your fault that we're here, anyway."

"You open it."

"You open it."

Bam! The door flung open. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY AND GET IN!" an angry Tsunade yelled.

Sasuke and Naruto just stared at her.

"Well, COME IN ALREADY!" she shouted.

They rushed in, not wanting to face the wrath of the Godaime. They rushed for some seats. Tsunade shut the door, turned around, and faced Sasuke, solemnly.

"Sasuke, you have betrayed the village. Yet, your reasons are understandable, but this is no excuse for betraying your village. You are fine for now, but you can't leave the village without another person, preferably Naruto," said Tsunade.

"Naruto, its very lucky that you beat Sasuke," she said.

"YEAH! I'm The Best!" yelled Naruto.

"Are not,' said Sasuke.

"Are too."

"Are not," Sasuke said with a cold look on his face and he picked Naruto up by his collar, and Naruto was flailing his arms around , " You didn't even beat me. I almost killed you."

**Love is just trouble.**

**I can't afford to love.**

**Love is just a waste of time**.

"But........ if Naruto didn't beat you and almost died, then why did you come back?" asked Tsunade.

Sasuke grasped Naruto's hand. "It's because we realized we love each other. His love brought me back from the dark," He calmly explained, yet those words he had said contained warmth.

Tsunade: 0o0. Oh................. well that explains it.

"Tsunade-baba, could you not tell anyone yet," Naruto said with a light pink blush on his face, "We'd kinda like to tell them ourselves when we're ready."

Tsunade looked kindly at the boy she considered her little brother and said, "Don't worry, I won't. Naruto, I also have some very important information I found about you." She paused.

Naruto nodded a 'Go ahead.'

"I've found out the Yondaime, the man who sealed the Kyuubi into you, was your father," Tsunade told Naruto. (and Sasuke was listening, too)

"THE YONDAIME WAS MY **FATHER**!" Naruto went into the state of shock.

"But that's not all, I've also found out that the Kyuubi is also......FEMALE! And because the Kyuubi is female, luckily for you Uchiha, Naruto can get pregnant. So the Uchiha line can continue!" she finished.

Tsunade stared at her audience. Sasuke's eyes were currently wide with shock and Naruto had fainted.

"Well, I'll see you later," she said cheerfully, tossing Naruto and Sasuke out the door, happy that she could get back at them for the earlier shock.

**_Later_**

"Hn, Naruto, how do you think the others will take it that I've come back?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't know, but I'll bet Neji will be all like 'It was your destiny to come back to Konoha' or something like that," replied Naruto.

Suddenly, a bitchy pink haired thingy zoomed past Naruto and glomped Sasuke.

**Then you came along,**

**And showed me that,**

**Love is the strongest power.**

"Sasuke, you're back!" shouted Sakura.

Sasuke pried Sakura off of him, dragged Naruto along with him, ran away, and left Sakura in the dust.

The rest of the village was basically happy that Sasuke had returned and would not be against the village.

AND................ Neji WAS all like, "It was your destiny to come back home."

Naruto: Told ya!

After seeing every one again, Sasuke asked Naruto, "Dobe-chan, want to come to my house?"

"Sure, why not. Bet it'll be big."

When they got to Sasuke's house......

"Wait a minute." Sasuke opened the door to the house. Naruto was all like O-O "Wow!"

"Come on, let's go to my room."

When inside, Sasuke pushed Naruto onto his bed.

**And love will make you stronger,**

**But never make you weaker.**

"I want to show you how much I appreciate and love you," he seductively whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto shivered.

The two lovers joined for the first time. ( For those of you who don't know it means they had sex. Doy!)

**You saved me from the darkness,**

**And saved from myself.**

Light and Dark joined together.

The two lovers finally collapsed.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru, too."

They fell asleep.

**And the really ironic thing is that,**

**I fell in love with you.**

**TBC **

Can anyone contribute a lemon?

THE PLOT COMES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

HomiF: SEE THE PURPLE BUTTON? REVIEW!!!!!


	3. The Secret!

Hi!! I've gotten so many more reviews than I usually do! Sniff, I'm SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO happy!!

Enough of my blabbering here's the next chapter!!

Translation: Fuu: Moaning that Naru-CHYAN makes!!

**The Secret!!**

****

**Make me smile,**

**Make me frown.**

**You understand my pain.**

"Lalalalalalalalala." Tsunade was humming (Scary!!!!!!!) as she went through her papers. She was interested that she had found out many facts about Naruto. She had to make sure there wasn't anything else she had missed. A single paper flew out of the stack of Naruto's papers. She picked up that solitary paper and gazed at it. She dropped the stack of papers that she had been holding. The papers flew everywhere. The sucker for gambling stood in shock.

"OMFG!!"

**We are alone with others,**

**But together with each other.**

"Hnnnnnn." Naruto groaned groggily as he woke up to the smell of pancakes. He sleepily made his way to the source.

"I smell FOOD!!"

Sasuke turned around from the stove.

"You're finally awake Dobe-chan."

"Oi! I told you to stop calling me that!"

"But Dobe-chan," arms snaked around Naruto's waist, "It's my personal nickname for you." Sasuke tenderly kissed Naruto's neck.

"Fuu! Ngg! It's too early in the morning for this now!" Sasuke had unbuttoned Naruto's shirt and was now sucking on his nipples.

Ding-DONG!! The doorbell rang!

Sasuke angrily opened the door while Naruto put his shirt back on.

"What is it!!"

"Yo!" said Kakashi with a slight wave of his hand.

"Tsunade wants you guys to report to her office! She evidently has some stuff to tell you guys!" Kakashi kept his nose stuck in his Icha Icha Paradise. He then noticed that they were both blushing.

His eye curved into a U.

"Were you two having sex?"

"NO!" the two boys yelled.

"(sniff sniff) You guys are growing up so fast! Kinda reminds me of me and Iruka-chan!"

Naruto: OoO! YOU DEFILED IRUKA-SENSEI!!!!!

"Uh, um........." he stiffed at the air.

"I smell smoke."

"Argh! Our breakfast!"

After the ...... embarrassing moment

"Naruto, I was going through your papers again to make sure that I didn't miss anything, and I found out something that is really big for you." Tsunade said.

**I am the sun**

**While you are the moon.**

**We need each other**

**Just as day needs night**

**And night needs day.**

"THIS IS HUGE! I'VE LEARNED THAT........."

**Suki da yo!**

**TBC!!**

Hi! The poem **_Our Pain_** is mine. Toon in next time for the next chapter......... Naruto's Surprise!! No it's not a b-day party......

**Review!! And I shall give you POCKY!!!**


	4. And the suprise is

I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Disclaimer:

SNK no own Naru-chan! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

**And the surprise is....................................**

"I've found out that............ YOU HAVE A TWIN SISTER!"

Naruto & Sasuke: O0O

"You two were separated at birth, because of the fact that the Kyuubi was sealed in you. They were afraid that you would corrupt her. Apparently, it is unknown what happened to her. Let's see..." Tsunade glanced closer at the paper, "Her name is Hanayuki."

Naruto mumbling still in shock: I have a twin sister?! I have a twin sister?!

_A smile can be the greatest gift,_

_And the greatest hope._

He said this over and over again.

"Naruto!" the old hag screeched. "WAKE UP!"

"If your sister is still alive, she would be a powerful addition to our village. We'll need everyone we can get against Orochimaru. I want you to go find her. She was left in the Kazekagakure, the village of the hidden wind. Find your sister, bring her back, and she will be a member of team 7 , IF she is still alive."

"Now, Bye bye! And get onto your mission! This is about an A rank mission!!" She kicked them out of their office yet again.

"Itai!!!!!!! That hurt! I'm still sore from last night!!" Naruto had landed on his ass, and he was still sore from last night "fun".

_Smiles can give so much,_

_Yet receive so little at all._

"Damn Sasuke! Why'd you have to be so rough last night!" Sasuke and Naruto were now walking to Ichiraku. Naruto was still digesting the facts that Tsunade had just told him. The Yondaime being his father and the fact he could get pregnant was more than enough to know, but to find out he had a SISTER! One who could have stayed with him and comforted him when he was younger, lonely, and despised. And she was taken away from him! The only one who could have cared was taken away from him!!

"Ne, Sasu-kun. I don't feel like eating ramen."

Sasuke: O-O

Naruto? Not wanting ramen? That was just as wrong as Lee wearing a dress, or worse yet, Chouji WEARING A DRESS!

_A single smile from you,_

_Gave me the strength to go on._

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! But Naruto was probably pretty upset about all this, so he had a good reason not to want to eat ramen.

"Sasuke, let's leave now to Kazekagakure! I want to meet my sister as soon as possible!"

Sasuke reluctantly nodded. They packed and left to find Naruto's 'neesan!!

_And convinced me that,_

_Someone cared._

_Someone loved me._

**_TBC_**

I wanted to get this out as soon as possible! I have a pic of Hanayuki at

Just go to Deviant art. com without the spaces and look up SasuNaru-kun.

Review!! OR DIE!!!


	5. Who is She?

**_Who is She?_**

"Ne Sasurin, I'm tired," Naruto whined.

"Too bad baka, we have to make it to Kazekagakure before sundown."

"But Sasuke.......," Naruto purred seductively in Sasuke's ear while they were walking along, "I wanna have some fun."

Sasuke froze, his groin was getting hard. He and Naruto hadn't had sex since they left the village, and his poor crotch was, a little.....neglected.

"Maybe just a little break," he said, seductively grinding his crotch against Naruto's.

"Aah..."

Sasuke kissed Naru-chan tenderly. Unexpectedly, they were bombarded with kunais. Sasuke pushed himself and Naruto out of the way just in time.

"So! You guys are Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke are you not?" The person who aimed the kunais at them said. Said person was a blonde blue-eyed girl with the Sound forehead protector placed on her forehead. She looked almost exactly like Naruto .

"Neesama?" asked Naruto.

**TBC**

Sorry this is so short and I took so long to update. I have writer's block, pressure from school, and other stories. I'm aiming to update everything today on Halloween. My Deviant gallery has 3 new pictures in it. Hanayuki's pic is in there too if ya want to know what she looks like. The link is in my profile.

REVIEW!!


	6. SlAsH aNd CuT

Thank you my loyal readers! I decided to update today because I'm SHOOOOOOOO happy that I got my Sasuke Plushie. My Naruto plushie is coming later. I have a pic of my Sasuke right here....

Sasuplush: WHY DO I HAVE TO BELONG TO HER??

HomiF: Join the club.....

SNK: OY! Sasuke, be happy! When Naru-chan comes, I'll take a pic of you 2 plushies kissing. ( Idea suggested by my good ol' friend Kin Uchiha, whom I like to chat with on AIM.) I'm always on as SasuNarukun, or Kagomedinuhanyou.

**Disclaimer: I wish I could own Naruto....**

**_SlaSh aNd CuT_**

"What are you talking about asked the girl?"

"Aren't you my sister, Hanayuki?" asked Naruto (Let's just call her Hana.)

'Orochimaru-sama! Your plan is working!' thought Hana.

"Yes.... how do you know?" God! This girl could lie through her teeth, yet her deceit was undetectable.

Hana embraced Naruto.

**Anger,**

**Anger,**

"Otouto......... I have waited so long to meet you." (means little brother..)

"Just call me........Hana."

Naruto relaxed into Hana's gentle embrace. A kunai glinted in her hand.

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke pushed Naruto away from the treacherous girl and knocked the kunai from her hands.

"KUSO! You...."

"Hnn. Trying to kill my Naru-chan, huh?"

"SO? You spoiled Orochimaru-sama's plans!"

"Orochimaru?" Sasuke's confused eyes flickered.

"Better luck next time!" She hissed as Sasuke was knocked out by an unknown person behind him.

In my soul.

Power,

I need.

* * *

"KUKUKUKUKUKU!" was the sound that Sasuke awoke to in shackles.

"Nani?!" Sasuke's eyes snapped open. He franticly turned his head.

"Where's Naruto?" he demanded.

"Oh wouldn't you want to know where your .._precious_... _little_..._tenshi_....IS!" he hissed out hatefully.

"That little FOOL messed up my plans! I don't care if the Kyuubi is sealed in him! You were supposed to come to me. He will pay...with his death."

Sasuke desperately lashed out at the snake bastard, but the chains pulled him back.

**Destroy them all,**

**Shocked,**

**And horror, on their filthy faces.**

**Slash and Cut,**

**They all must die.**

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON HIM!"

"Kukuku. Do you really think that him staying you will do him any good?"

"....I don't care about anything, as long as I'm with Naruto."

"Idiot. Love fades after time, it doesn't last forever. Give up power which is forever, for love which is only temporary?"

"Yes. Even if it is only for a short period, I enjoy the warmth I receive from him." Tear started forming in Sasuke's eyes.

"He is my EVERYTHING!"

"Oh really? You know, I planned all this. You finding that the Yondaime was Naruto's father and Naruto could bear your children, I planned all out for you. Those facts were true: I slipped in those papers in his files. But about Hanayuki, was all fake. She is actually one of my strongest konouchi under my control, and also my wife(1). Not your precious Naruto's sister. I led you here directly."

**A single step from power,**

**Hatred you feel for me.**

**I spare you,**

**Slash and cut.**

'Chikuso! I knew there was something wrong by the way that girl was acting.' thought Sasuke.

"Also, I think you'll like to see what I did to Naruto-chaaaaan." Orochimaru trilled out in a sing-song voice. (I think he had sugar...)

Orochimaru pulled out a remote with a red button and pushed it. The wall spun around, revealing it's other side. It also revealed Naruto, obviously beaten, bruised, bloody, and apparently raped!

"NARUTO!"

"I said that he would pay..."

**Bloody bodies strewn across the floor.**

**Do I care?**

**No, not anymore.**

**TBC!!**

**1. GROSS!!!**

Review! And you shall receive pocky!!


End file.
